


Bells, Bells

by dreamcp



Series: Coworkers Know Best [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, at least until kono figures it out, secret proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: Detective Kono is on the case when things are a little suspect between Steve and Danny.





	Bells, Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little niggling in the back of my head for a week or so that I needed to give a bit more to this little story, so here's that (extremely small) bit. I think I'm done with H50 fic for the time being, but maybe I'll gain some inspiration again as the series progresses. In any case, thanks for reading!

Kono narrows her eyes as she watches Steve and Danny from her office. Something's up.

The two idiots are acting… strange, she's sure of it. She just can't place it. They're not doing anything obviously out of the ordinary; the soft touches, light bickering, and loving smiles have been a constant through the years since they finally started dating. Really, Kono has no reason to be suspicious. And yet.

“Any plans for the afternoon, you two?” she asks as she approaches them at the computer. Steve shrugs.

“Quiet night in, as long as a case doesn't come up,” he says. He sends a quick glance at Danny, who’s smiling slightly down at the computer as he types.

“Sounds nice,” she says with a bright grin. But inside, Kono’s even more suspicious. They look like they've got a secret, and they're terrible at hiding it. If they're hiding something, they're not gonna crack under pressure if she asks them outright… Kono's got to do some digging.

“Oh, did you get the paperwork from yesterday's case finished with last night?”

Danny looks up briefly at Steve with a smirk before turning back to the computer. Kono sees it, even if Steve doesn't. 

“Uh, no, didn't have the time to get through all of it,” Steve says, scratching the back of his head. Kono nods.

“Alright. You know, I can do it if you want, or Chin,” she offers.

Steve shakes his head. “Nah, don't worry about it.”

“If you say so.” Kono turns to Danny. “How’s Grace?”

“Huh? She's fine. Good,” Danny says. “She stayed over with us last night, Steve took her swimming before— early.” 

Alright, that definitely sounded sketchy. Why’d he cut himself off? “Oh yeah? You didn't dive in too?”

“You know me, I'm not a fish like this one,” Danny jerks a finger towards Steve, who rolls his eyes. “I was getting stuff ready.”

“Dinner stuff,” Steve clarifies for him.

Well, Kono _would_ have assumed it was dinner stuff if Danny himself had clarified it, but Steve jumping in only looked suspicious. God, these two just made it so easy didn't they?

“What, he didn't grab you and toss you over his shoulder to drag you in too?” Kono teases. Danny waves his hand dismissively, and his finger glints.

What?

“Oh my god,” Kono murmurs. “Oh my god, oh my _god!!_ Why didn't you tell us?!”

Her volume is high enough that Chin emerges from his office in confusion. “Kono, is everything alright?”

Kono points at Danny and Steve. “Chin! They're getting _married!”_

Chin raises his eyebrows at the two. Sheepishly, they each raise a hand; each bears a matching ring on their finger. He breaks into a grin. “Wow, you two. Congrats!”

“Who popped the question?” demands Kono. Steve angles his head towards Danny smugly. Danny sighs.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. It was me. God, we can't go a _single_ day without you two figuring it out, huh?” Danny shakes his head. 

“Not a chance, now c’mon, spill!”

“It was after Grace and I were done swimming, I sent her inside to shower and change,” Steve speaks up, beaming. He continues on, joking that he should've known something was afoot when Danny kissed him before he’d towelled off, and Kono's heart swells. They really do love each other so much. And look at how excited Steve is to tell the engagement story, how proud he is to show off the ring now that the secret’s out. Danny watches him with an exasperated but fond smile, and Kono is reminded of herself and her own husband.

“—And he said some beautifully sappy stuff,” Steve then looks at Danny. “And pulled out the ring. I actually cut him off trying to say yes.”

“Yeah, awfully romantic of you there, babe,” Danny shakes his head. “So that's that.”

“You two got a date in mind for the wedding?” asks Chin, and Kono remembers she's not the only one heavily invested in this relationship. Poor Chin probably picked up on the UST even before _she_ had way back before the two started dating.

Steve says “September” at the same time Danny protests “I only proposed last night!” They look at each other.

“There's fewer tourists in the fall,” Steve says, a little red-faced.

Kono starts to giggle. “Got it all planned out already, huh?”

Chin chimes in too: “Sounds like he beat you to the proposal.”

The rest of their work is forgotten as the four of them discuss wedding plans. Kono watches her boss and his fiancé hold hands while discussing the merits of a beach wedding versus holding it somewhere they _won't_ get covered in sand, and thinks that this is going to be one hell of a satisfying wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor boys, they tried so hard to keep it to themselves for a little while, but the cousins were having none of it. 
> 
> After the marriage the team starts playing a game of not telling new team members Steve and Danny are married and betting on how long they figure it out. Lou, being married, gets it even before he's officially made a member of 5-0, Jerry is of course less of a people person and takes several months to realize, etc.


End file.
